


Beyond The Wall

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Wizard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: In a world of wizards and witches, they find themselves apart, yet together, finding strength and comfort in the boy behind the wall.





	Beyond The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
The Boy Next Door

As it happened, their wizardry schools were aligned by magic just so their rooms were divided by one wall. Belonging to different covens, however, they never saw each other. 

Alec heard the boy, chanting spells to himself every night, but too shy to speak, he never made himself known. 

Until the day the war broke out, and every witch and wizard left to battle, except the students, remaining in care of a few scholars and the protection of dark spirits, bound to serve, and fed by blood, which made his skin crawl, and a coldness settle inside his bones.

They weren’t permitted to socialize after classes, or to leave school grounds, trapped in the place that was meant to prepare them for adulthood in a world divided by power and fear, to keep them safe. Alec never felt safe. 

But he finally felt brave enough to speak a shaky, “Hello? I’m the boy next to your room, I’m Alec.”

Angst gripped him when the other boy didn’t answer, afraid he scared him away. 

But then the familiar voice answered, “I’m Magnus, how come I’ve never heard you before?” 

Relief filled his heart, his voice sounding surer, “I never dared speak before, but I’ve heard you practice your spells, and it’s given me courage.” 

“Then let’s make a pact to speak to each other every night, so we know we’re not alone.” 

Alec was overwhelmed with the kind offer, as well as comforted in knowing he wasn’t the only one in need.

Years passed, one war ending, another beginning, and most of his time was spent in school, longing for evening, when he closed his door, sat down by the wall and talked to Magnus. About failures and successes, about their similarities and differences, about life and loss, and their plan to make the world better once they passed their final wizardry trial.

One week prior, Magnus wouldn’t answer, and sorrow crippled Alec, leading to him nearly failing his trial, but thinking of everything Magnus taught him about prevailing and hoping, finding strength in darkness, and the only chance to learn what happened to him, he was victorious, and allowed to leave school the next day.   
  


He rushes out of the huge gates, only his keen senses alerting him to someone waiting by the willows.

He can’t breathe as he stares at the stranger coming closer, golden eyes locking on his amber ones, and suddenly he knows. That’s the boy next door that got him through. 

“Magnus.” 

His smile grows wide as he falls into the beautiful man’s embrace, strong arms holding him, his chest swelling with conviction that everything they dreamed of can actually come true.

“Where were you?” 

“I was taken away as part of my trial. I couldn’t warn you, I’m so sorry.” 

Alec shakes his head, happy they made it here, and when Magnus’ lips touch his own gently in silent question, he identifies the feeling that awakened inside him years ago, and his answer is certain.


End file.
